Ars Dangor
Ars Dangor was a male Human who served the Galactic Empire as one of Cosimo Palpatine II's first aides during his tenor as Emperor until well after the Battle of Endor. Born in c. 29 BBY, Dangor was a gifted orator and talented politician in his own right and followed Palpatine throughout the man's career as Emperor. As a result, he soon became an Imperial Advisor, though unlike many other advisors, who doted over the Emperor's every word, Dangor was considered cunning and ruthless, and served by the Emperor's side. When the threat of the Rebel Alliance emerged—which Dangor thought was doomed to fail—Palpatine handed all public addresses and the day-to-day running of his Empire to Dangor. When the Emperor dissolved the Imperial Senate in 0 BBY, Dangor prepared the public announcement, as well as a private message to the Empire's Moffs and Grand Moffs. After Palpatine's death in 4 ABY, Dangor became the head of the Emperor's Ruling Council, which vied for control of the Empire with Grand Vizier Sate Pestage, though Tribune Paltr Carvin was the public leader. Eventually, in 5 ABY, Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard took control of the Empire, assassinating much of the Ruling Council in the process, though Dangor survived her purge. He continued to be an important leader of the Empire until after the Thrawn campaign, watching as the Empire slowly died. Biography Aide and advisor Ars Dangor was a Human male born in c. 29 BBY with a plain physical appearance. In exile Personality and traits A tall, thin man with the sneer of cruel amusement and the bright eyes of a fanatic, Ars Dangor was ruthless in his defense of his own position within the vicious, lawless politics of the Imperial court, but he also admired Palpatine passionately, and his ambition was ultimately directed into serving and facilitating his Emperor and the New Order he embodied. As befitted the man who served as Cosimo Palpatine II's senior spokesman for most of his reign, he was an impressive orator, whose powerful, seductive speeches were compared to those his Emperor had given during his rise to power, and whereas many of the other advisors adopted pompous costumes based on the traditional dress of their homeworld, he preferred simple cloaked garb, modeled on that of the man he served. As befitted his status as a luminary of Palpatine's court, Ars Dangor enjoyed civilized pursuits—he was a capable horseman, and his interest in politics extended to a deep, scholarly understanding of the long history of Galactic government; but he was also at home among the underbelly of Galactic society, a skilled gambler and a capable street fighter, adept with bladed weapons and blasters alike. A man of undoubted political abilities, Ars Dangor was also one of the most committed supporters of Cosimo II's brutal autocracy, entirely ruthless in eliminating his political rivals and instrumental in facilitating the brutal policy of fear and oppression. He had impressive powers of persuasion, involving other senior Imperial figures in his schemes and political strategies, and using his rhetoric to secure and retain the adherence of the New Order's grassroots supporters throughout the Galaxy. Ultimately, however, his influence was limited to the Council and the rabble, and he alienated the regional governors, the ideologues and uniformed paramilitaries of COMPNOR, and above all, the military, who he saw as merely a tool of central power. After Endor, Ars Dangor seems to have been blind to the disdain in which the advisors were held by other elements of the Imperial hierarchy, and his insensitivity to this discontent played a major part in bringing about the implosion of the Imperial system. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Imperial Inner Circle members Category:Males Category:Bureaucrats of the Galactic Empire